Technobêtes
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Soirée films pour le Trio, discussions de geeks et petite UST entre Warren et Andrew


**Titre :** Technobêtes

**Fandom :** Buffy contre les vampires

**Rating :** PG-13

**Genre : **Tranches de vie ?

**Personnages :** Andrew, Warren, Jonathan

**Nombre de mots : **982

* * *

« Dans les temps anciens, l'âme des démons étaient parfois pris au piège dans certains volumes. Elle se trouvait prisonnière d'un livre, sans aucun pouvoir...jusqu'à ce que le livre soit lu à haute voix. »

Warren regarda Andrew avec des yeux ronds, impressionné ; Jonathan ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête.

- Je parie que tu as appris cette réplique par cœur dans un bouquin, marmonna-t-il en continuant son dessin de Captain America.

Andrew s'offusqua :

- Mais pas du tout !

Warren coupa court à la dispute qui se profilait.

- Alors le pouvoir du démon est contenu dans les lignes de texte. Que se passerait-il si celui-ci était scanné, par exemple ? Est-ce que ça donnerait un truc à la Amityville 4, où le démon s'incarne dans une lampe ?

Jonathan redressa la tête brièvement avec une moue de dédain.

- Tu as été jusqu'au quatre ?

- Il y a un précédent !, s'enthousiasma Andrew sans noter l'intervention de Jonathan. L'âme du démon avait alors été transféré dans l'ordinateur connecté au scanner, et de là, il a pu accéder au modem et voguer sur internet !

- Wow, trop cool !

- Ce qu'il ne dit pas, déclara sournoisement Jonathan toujours en train de dessiner, c'est que le démon en question s'est fait construire un corps robotique, qu'il a été piégé dedans, ce qui a permis à Buffy de l'anéantir.

- Un corps robotique !? Et je n'ai même pas bossé sur ce projet !?, s'exclama Warren, la voix tremblante de frustration. Comment j'ai pu manqué ça ?

- Bah, ça a échoué de toute façon, s'empressa d'ajouter le blond.

Il s'attira tout de même un regard furieux. Comme si c'était sa faute !

Quelques heures plus tard...

- En ville, il paraît qu'il y avait un complexe militaire secret qui faisait des expériences sur les démons..., chuchota Andrew, la bouche encombrée de pop corn.

- Chut, tu gâches le film, s'insurgea Warren qui n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

A l'écran, un petit animal à fourrure nouait un petit bandana rouge autour de son front, tel un Rambo miniature, sur une musique assortie.

- Il faut que j'aille au pipi-room, vous voulez bien mettre sur pause ?, demanda timidement Jonathan.

- Oh non !, s'indignèrent les deux autres.

Warren eut un mouvement d'humeur.

- Tu y es déjà allé i peine une demi heure !

- C'est tout le Dr Pepper que j'ai bu...

- Confisqué !, clama Warren en tirant le pack de canettes à lui.

Mais il mit tout de même le film en pause.

- Grouille-toi.

Andrew soupira. Ils savaient tous deux que Jonathan avait la vessie timide et que ça risquait de durer un moment.

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa, et le geek blond en profita pour reprendre la parole, rendu nerveux par la soudaine tension sexuelle dans la pièce – qu'il était bien le seul à ressentir.

- Et il paraît aussi que les savants fous de cette base militaire secrète avaient créé un monstre composé de différents morceaux de démons et de technologie super avancée.

- C'est des conneries, Andrew, marmonna Warren en ouvrant une canette.

L'interpellé frissonna en l'entendant prononcer son nom.

- T'es trop naïf. Tu crois tout ce qu'on te raconte, pontifia son camarade avec une pointe d'acidité dans la voix.

Il était encore amer à propos de l'histoire de Moloch ; il fallait croire que tous les projets intéressants de cette ville se faisaient dans son dos.

Andrew n'osa rien ajouter et se renfonça dans le canapé, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur du corps de Warren à côté de lui en train d'avaler le fond de sa canette, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant au rythme de ses gorgées avec quelque chose de vaguement hypnotisant.

- Hey, Jonathan, c'est à toi de jouer. C'est à toi de jouer !, s'exclama Andrew en secouant le bras de son ami.

Ce dernier grogna dans son sommeil, la tête posée dans ses bras repliés.

Il était cinq heures du matin, et après avoir regardé les deux films Gremlins, avoir longuement débattu sur qui avait été le pire James Bond – alors qu'ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agissait de Pierce Brosman -, et s'être disputé à propos de Roger Moore et Sean Connery, ils s'étaient lancés dans une partie de Donjons & Dragons. Sauf que le sommeil les avait peu à peu rattrapé, les rendant aussi réactifs que des limaces.

- Laisse-le, marmonna Warren en étouffant un bâillement avec son poing.

Il se leva, abandonnant la partie, et s'étira, dévoilant brièvement son ventre ; Andrew détourna pudiquement la tête, le rouge aux joues. Il chercha rapidement quelque chose pour le retenir d'aller se coucher. L'occasion de discuter rien que tous les deux était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter.

- Tu préfères lequel des gremlins génétiquement modifiés, dans le 2 ?

C'était la meilleure question qui lui était venue. C'était débile, et il allait la retirer en s'excusant, quand Warren se figea, pensif.

- Je ne sais pas trop...le gremlins-araignée est cool et badass, mais il meurt vachement vite. Cela dit, c'est quand même le chef...

- Oui, s'enthousiasma Andrew. Moi aussi je l'aime ! J'adore son aspect métallique qui le rend encore plus dangereux. C'est la parfaite alliance entre le monstre et la science, et...

- D'un autre côté, le coupa Warren, le gremlins intelligent est sans doute celui qui aurait pu survivre le plus longtemps. Un gremlins, de base, est presque une arme de destruction massive à lui tout seul rien que par sa capacité exponentielle de reproduction et son agressivité hors norme. Lui allié un cerveau humain est le meilleur moyen de créer la race parfaite...

Ça ne vînt même pas à l'esprit d'Andrew de trouver l'idée dérangeante.

Parce qu'il partageait complètement le délire


End file.
